


Seasons of Love

by TheBuggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, Will update tags with each new part!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: McHanzo Week 2016 Prompts!





	1. First Time -- SFW

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you all expected smut with this, but surprise! It starts with fluff. Also, I wasn't really planning on participating, hence why this is so short. AH WELL, I couldn't resist cuteness!
> 
> [[Honestly I am not sure what to rate this yet because I am not sure if I plan to make NSFW material for any of the days...?]]

**Day 1:**

**First Time**

* * *

Jesse paced back and forth in the waiting room, with Hanzo sitting at his side in one of the hospital chairs. The thirty-seven-year-old man fidgeted relentlessly; eyes darting back and forth, constant lip nibbling, dragging a hand down his scruffy chin. He paused when a reassuring hand reached for his own and he met Hanzo’s stare.

“It will be alright,” Hanzo murmured softly, but he looked nearly as anxious as Jesse felt.

“Sorry, darlin’,” he whispered apologetically, fingers slowly intertwining with Hanzo’s. “I’m so nervous...excited...worried? I mean, I ain’t worried about Fareeha. She’s a lady that can take the pain.”

Hanzo simply smiled and tugged McCree’s hand closer, pressing an affectionate and tender kiss to the back of his partner’s fist. “We will have to do something special to thank her for this. It means so much.”

Jesse nodded in agreement and pushed his hat back. “How do I look? Good enough? Not too cowboy?” he asked and glanced down to his attire. He was dressed in a black plaid shirt tucked into dark jeans, with his favorite Stetson hat resting on his head. Hanzo, on the other hand, wore a simple blue haori jacket, white tank top underneath, and a black pair of chinos.

The nurse at the nearby sign-in station shoot McCree an amused look and giggled against her hand. “Sirs?” she called out as she placed her paperwork to the side. “If you’re ready, Miss Amari’s procedure finished a few minutes ago.”

Both men perked up eagerly at her words and glanced to one another momentarily.

“Ready, dear?” Hanzo asked and brushed a few strands of Jesse’s bangs from his eyes.

“Well…” McCree’s voice trailed off as he pulled at his collar. “Even if I ain’t, not like we can go back on it now.”

“You’ll do fine,” Hanzo whispered back as they pulled together in a warm embrace. “Let’s go see her.”

The walk to Fareeha’s room almost felt like a dream to Jesse. They passed by wall after wall decorated with cutesy little animals and colorful hues painted on them. His attention was caught a large glass screen, and the room past it. Several nurses navigated between a few rows of identical tiny beds, some housing newborn babies and others empty.

Jesse released a deep sigh--he hadn’t released he had been holding it in--and followed the petite nurse into a room a few doors down. Hanzo kept a firm grip on his hand and followed beside him.

The first thing he noticed was how...clean the room smelled, with a distinct bleach scent. In the center of the room was a large medical bed, occupied by a very tired looking Fareeha Amari. Her black hair was a tousled mess, her tan skin was laced with sweat, and her dark eyes were glassed over in pain and weariness. She made a weak smile when she saw Jesse and Hanzo enter the room, straightened the modesty blanket on her lap, and gestured for them to come closer.

“Everything went well,” Fareeha murmured and leaned back against her pillow. She reached over to the tiny, mobile bed beside her own and pat the rim. “Go on. I wanted to let her parents hold her first.”

Jesse turned to Hanzo, kissed his partner’s forehead and nodded. “You first, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looked conflicted, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue, and quickly approached the tiny swaddled form inside. He leaned forward and cautiously lifted the bundle up. He made hushed coos and whispered in Japanese.

“So,” Fareeha began and flashed a smile at Jesse. “How does it feel knowing you’re going to make the Project X procedure a huge success?”

Jesse nodded and watched Hanzo treasure the tiny form. “It’s amazin’. They took both of our own dna and made her...She’s really both of ours.”

“Mind her head,” Fareeha coached as Hanzo shuffled closer.

His partner held the tiny being out to Jesse, and Jesse quickly moved to meet him. A strange, new, protective feeling swelled within him as his arms wrapped around the swaddled baby. He lifted a corner of the blanket and got a better look at the tiny face. There was a button nose, red and rosy and chubby cheeks. A small layer of fuzzy brown hair. Two small brown eyes cracked open and gazed up at Jesse with a confused expression.

“Hi…”Jesse breathed out, feeling too anxious to speak any louder. He could feel his eyes tearing up. “Mi bebé.”


	2. Domestic Life -- SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo Week 2016 Prompts!
> 
> Day 2: Domestic Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this part immediately follows after Day 1's prompt!
> 
> //This wasn't edited I'm sorry >>//

**Day 2:**

**Domestic Life**

* * *

Hanzo stirred awake the instant she started fussing; he had always been a light sleeper. He glanced over to the bedstand, past Jesse’s sprawled out form, and eyed the alarm clock. It was just barely after three a.m. He rubbed his eyes, carefully sat up on the bed--not wanting to disturb his partner--and then he turned his attention to the mobile crib at the end of the bed.

It had only been two weeks since the tiny being came home with them from the hospital...two weeks since she had been born. It was strange and exciting having the baby home, despite the numerous amount of parenting guides Hanzo spent the last year reading. They helped Hanzo and Jesse create feeding schedules for their daughter, but what they had in knowledge, they lacked in teaching experience.

A knot of anxiety twisted in Hanzo’s gut every time he heard the baby cry and fuss and he wanted to do anything and everything to make the infant happy.

“What is wrong, little one?” Hanzo asked quietly as he flipped on a night light and tiptoed closer to the mobile. Inside, the baby was awkwardly squirming under her baby blanket and rubbing a fist against her face. “Ah...Hungry.”

Several of the parenting books all stated the same fact: newborns could eat anywhere from eight to twelve times in a day and could sleep up to sixteen hours, broken into short hour or two hour naps.

He cooed as he grabbed one of the pre-made formula bottles graciously given to them by the hospital, then lifted his daughter against the crook of his elbow. Her face scrunched up, eyes staying shut, as she slowly tried to suckle against empty air. Hanzo smiled and kissed the newborn’s forehead before pressing the rubber of the bottle to her mouth. She made a pleased noise as she took the bottle quickly.

Hanzo closed his eyes as he listened to the baby feed. He thought back to his youth, laying his head against his mother’s lap as she stroked his hair and sang a lovely lullaby. He found himself humming the same tune. He opened his eyes after a few minutes, when the baby’s feeding slowed to a stop, and he studied the bottle at eye level.

She had drank only two ounces of the formula, but her fussing had died down and her face wasn’t so scrunched up anymore. Hanzo turned her over, chest pressed against his shoulder, and gently tapped her back. He rocked back and forth slowly, patting her back in a calm and repetitive motion. It went on for several minutes; Hanzo’s brows slanted down with determination.

Nothing…

Hanzo frowned.

And then, the softest burp escaped.

He sighed in relief and carefully stood up. At the foot of his side of the bed was a stack of diapers, wipes, and a few outfits for the baby to change into if needed. He grabbed a single diaper, a package of wipes, and a changing mat with his free hand. He brought the baby back towards her crib, placed her on top of the mat, and unbuckled her polka dotted onesie.

Carefully, he removed the damp diaper and replaced it with a clean one. He continued humming the lullaby as he latched the onesie back, button by button. Hanzo felt a protective and loving feeling bloom in his heart as he rewrapped his daughter back in her blanket. And just as he felt at ease, he heard a distinct whimper.

Her tiny arms clumsily pushed against the blanket.

“What is wrong, my sweet?” Hanzo asked in concern as he lifted the baby back up.

It couldn’t be gas...He had just burped her. Her diaper was clean. She seemed full after he fed her…

With a frown, he gently bounced the swaddled newborn. Her fussing and distressed noises grew more frequent.

“Shhh. I have you,” Hanzo whispered, feeling clueless as to how to handle her cries.

Moments passed before a large bear of a yawn came from his partner. Jesse cracked an eye open. “Darlin’...Did you feed her before ya changed her?”

“Mmmm,” Hanzo confirmed with a nod and glanced down at his husband.

“That’d do it,” Jesse murmured with another yawn and pushed himself up, leaning against their headboard. “Probably shoulda changed her first. She was gonna fall asleep after being fed, so she was startled…”

“I see,” Hanzo replied, feeling slightly wilted at the statement. It made so much sense; he should have realized it was the proper steps to taking care of her.

“Don’t sweat it, sweetie pie. She won’t hold it against ya,” Jesse teased with a wink. “Now, in thirteen years or so? That’ll be a different story.”

Hanzo placed their daughter on his chest, watching as she settled down and relaxed. A tiny hand wormed out from her blanket, instinctively grabbing against the flannel fabric of his pajamas, and she made a soft coo. Hanzo leaned towards Jesse, touching shoulder to shoulder, and rested his head against the other man’s neck. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Nonsense,” Jesse immediately retorted. He turned over on his side, gazed at Hanzo and the baby with a lovestruck sparkle in his eyes, and kissed the back of the newborn’s head. “Gabriela Aimi McCree-Shimada. Ain’t that a mouthful?”

“She’s perfect,” Hanzo breathed quietly.

“She’s gonna be a spoiled li’l gal.”

“Going to be?” Hanzo asked teasingly and gestured down to the content infant. “It’s already started. She has your puppy dog eyes.”

“Heh.” Jesse leaned over and pecked an affectionate kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “She’s got your cheeks and your beauty.”

Any anxiety left Hanzo’s body the more Jesse spoke and he relaxed against his husband. “She has both of our love…” His eyes felt heavy.

Jesse hummed in agreement and soon after both men began to snore, drifting off to sleep. They remained sleeping against each other, arms curled over Gabriela protectively; lovingly.

At least, until a couple hours later--when Gabriela's cries woke them up again.


	3. Alternate Universe -- SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe: Jesse McCree hunts treasure and is paid to retrieve an artifact from an old Japanese shrine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE FALLEN BEHIND AUGH
> 
> This was gonna be longer but boy oh boy does working an 40 hour week on the week of Christmas tire me out o/

**Day 3:**

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

He was going to kill ‘Sparrow’ after receiving his payment. Sure, a couple hundred thousand was a nice amount for a single job, but Jesse was starting to have second thoughts--being nearly crushed by rubble of a collapsing temple, fed on by freakishly large insects, and traveling miles from civilization would be enough to scare any sane person away from the job. Though, Jesse excitement in his life.

As Jesse opened his eyes and glanced around, the first thing he realized was that his arms were tied behind him and a thick rope bound him to an old marble column. The last thing he remembered was squeezing his way through the rubble entrance, looking around the Japanese shrine, and then _something_ hitting his head. He groaned, feeling dried blood against his temple, and he blinked several times.

‘ _The ruins are abandoned_ ’ Sparrow’s message had said. ‘ _It’s an easy job._ ’

“Hello…?” Jesse croaked out, throat dry. His body ached.

He heard distinct movement behind him; some kind of faint shuffling. “Why are you here?”

McCee froze as still as a statue when the unexpected, unfamiliar voice hissed at him.

“I asked you a question.”

His eyes traveled the darkness when he caught a glimpse of movement; straining in the darkness to get a better look. The way the figure _swayed_ was disturbing...strange.

“Look, I don’t want no trouble, bud!” Jesse called out as he struggled against his bindings. “I’m on a paid job right now. I was told this temple was abandoned!”

“Heh.”

“It’s true! My name is Jesse McCree, I’m being paid a lot of money to retrieve something called the Dragon’s Tail. Look, I don’t care if you’re some kind of hobo or squatter, I ain’t tryin’ to mess with your turf.”

The laughter died down as the stranger moved into the light bleeding down through cracks in the walls. Jesse couldn’t help but to stare. “You do not even know what you are seeking?” The man had sharp facial features. His exposed chest was muscular, well-built, and an intense blue serpentine tattoo covered his right arm. His hair was pulled back into a tidy bun. But...his pupils were strangely slit and his skin seemed to glitter…?

Jesse froze when he spotted the...tail connected to the man’s waist. It was long and muscular, like a giant snake’s tail. A tail instead of regular human legs. McCree couldn't help but wonder if he had sustained bad injuries to his head from the bludgeoning. 

“Well…” the man had a deep Japanese accent. He folded his arms against his chest and eyed McCree intently. “You’ve found the Dragon’s Tail, but what will you do now? Ah--rather--you’ve found him.”


	4. Role Reversal -- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Role Reversal. Hanzo and McCree try out a...different form of reversal. In bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'm so behind on the prompts....I'm so sorry... ;;;;

**Day 4:**

**Role Reversal**

* * *

“Ya comin’ out darlin’?” McCree’s muffled voice sang through the doorway.

Hanzo frowned at his attire. His fingers fumbled with the soft cotton of the serape on his shoulders. He took a few moments to study his appearance: a bronzed, metal chest protector covering his shirt, leather chap pants, the old Stetson hat sitting on his head, and naturally, the garish B.A.M.F. belt buckle. He turned around slowly and studied his reflection at all angles. 

“I suppose it will do…” Hanzo muttered, feeling unsure of himself. It felt  _ strange _ to be bundled in tight layers of clothes. How did Jesse tolerate it?

Clearing his throat, Hanzo quietly made his way out of the bathroom. He had changed his outfit there, while Jesse took to changing in the bedroom. To add surprise, they reasoned to each other.

“I feel ridiculous,” Hanzo stated as he opened the door and stepped back into their room. “It’s too tight. I would not able to scale walls dressed in such a manner.”

There was a low-pitched whistle coming from the bed. Hanzo paused and sent a considerate glance in its direction, but he froze up when he got a good look at his partner. Jesse McCree looked...alluring--in a foreign way--dressed in Hanzo’s dark blue kyudo-gi and hakama; he wore the yugake on his right hand. Hanzo noticed that his partner had even tied his hair back with his ribbon. 

“Honestly,” McCree began as he waved Hanzo closer and flashed a charming grin, “I think it looks damn sexy on ya.”

“You flatter me,” Hanzo murmured back in a coy tone, casually inching closer to their shared bed. “I think you look quite handsome as well.” He leaned against the bed, lowering on his knees and straddling McCree’s legs. He took in the sight of his partner, breath heavy against his throat as a shudder ran through him. “It’s nice to see you looking more...refined.” 

Hanzo crawled forward. Their lips met like two horny magnets. McCree gripped his chin with a gentle force; that perfect mouth sucked out Hanzo’s very breath. 

“Mmm. As much as I like ya in my clothes,” Jesse purred and easily lifted the serape off Hanzo. “I think I like the idea of undressin’ ya, like my own little present.” In a matter of minutes, he had the chest protector unbuckled from Hanzo and placed on the ground--forgotten for the time being. The Stetson was hanged on the nightstand, serape folded and neatly moved aside. McCree’s talented hands then focused on his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it, moving the fabric away to ghost teasing touches against Hanzo’s chest. His fingers kneaded around Hanzo’s nipples, all while keeping Hanzo occupied with kiss after kiss. 

“More,” Hanzo whined, grinding against McCree’s thighs and whimpering against his partner’s lips.

“See through the dragon’s eyes,” Jesse teased with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows and pressed several kisses against Hanzo’s peck.

Hanzo groaned, rolling his head back and forth in delight. He smirked at Jesse and ran his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Step right up,” Hanzo murmured back and tugged the ribbon out of McCree’s hair, reveling in the sight of his wavy locks falling free. 


	5. Young Love -- SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Young Love. Even when the body is old and worn, the spirit never dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. I just love the idea of these two being sappy old men together. It warms my heart.

**Day 5:**

**Young Love**

* * *

When Jesse stepped through the door, with Fuji in tow, he was struggling to catch his breath. In hindsight, he did regret all the years of heavy smoking. The fluffy Shiba Inu made a happy yip as he trotted away, bounding over to the couch where Hanzo was sitting and reading his favorite novel. The dog’s tail swayed back and forth as he rested his head on Hanzo’s lap.

He watched as Hanzo reached over with one hand and scratched between Fuji’s eyes--the spot the dog loved best--without ever looking up from his book. McCree stood in silence and studied his husband: he and Hanzo’s hair had lost its color and was now a dark gray. Hanzo’s face was wrinkled, specifically around the eyes, but he still looked as handsome as the day McCree first saw him. McCree was in no worse shape either, face just as wrinkled; just as old and worn as Hanzo's.

Jesse lumbered over to the couch and plopped down beside Hanzo, feeling at ease with his husband’s presence. The exhaustion from his morning walk had died down the instant he came back into contact with his partner. Hanzo made a pleased hum as Jesse gathered his long white hair and brushed it aside to pepper his neck in affectionate kisses. Jesse’s other hand traveled down to Hanzo’s thigh and gave it a short squeeze; not firm, not rough...merely a gesture of appreciation.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo paused and glanced up from his book. His head canted and he stared at McCree with a raised brow, as if he misheard. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, darlin’. Just thinking about how much I love you,” Jesse replied and nuzzled his face against the curve of Hanzo’s neck. “I was so got-dang from my walk, but you know what? As soon as I saw you again...it made me feel like a young bronco again.”

“In spirit perhaps, but certainly not vitality,” Hanzo teased.

“Hanzo, babe, lemme tell ya something.” McCree pulled his husband closer. He laid back against the cushion and dragged Hanzo with him, guiding the man to lay against his bosom. “I don’t care if I’m on my deathbed, if I ever see you upset or sad...I’ll get up, I’ll walk right outta death’s door, and I’ll hold you and kiss you. Just like this.”

Hanzo smiled and the roughness in his face instantly smoothed over--Lord above, Jesse loved seeing that man smile.

“I would do the same,” Hanzo admitted and shifted on the couch. He stretched out, wrapped his arms around McCree’s gut and rested his forehead against Jesse’s shoulder.


End file.
